


噩梦初醒

by Miss_Firewood



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood
Summary: 刚当上国王，沃蒂根还有点恐慌。





	噩梦初醒

“麦西亚！”  
  
侍卫长急匆匆地赶来，看到的就是这样一幅景象。  
  
沃蒂根坐在床边，几缕碎发汗涔涔地搭在额前。他惊魂未定地喘息，眼神的焦点不知道落在哪里。  
  
麦西亚还来不及行礼就被抓住了衣襟，新国王急不可耐地向侍卫长讨要一个亲吻。“麦西亚……”他的声音里有柔软的恳求。  
  
于是犯上变得有恃无恐。麦西亚蹂躏着国王的嘴唇直到尝出一丝血腥味，他抓住沃蒂根冷冰冰的手指，把所有半真半假的挣扎按进怀里。全英格兰最洁白柔软的织物就这样被扔在了地上，麦西亚总算放过了他的嘴唇，低头亲吻国王胸前的新伤。刚愈合的粉色伤疤不堪承受湿漉漉的吻，但麦西亚的膝盖抵着床沿，他退无可退。  
  
倘若他们还有半分理智，就该知道侍卫长与他效忠的国王一起倒在床上的画面有多亵渎。可现在没人顾得上礼仪与皇室威严了。麦西亚正专心地玩弄国王的胸口，吮吻着一边，又用手指抚慰另一边。没人告诉他男人也能从那处获得这样酥软的快感。乳头被折磨的红肿硬挺，麦西亚还不肯放过他。侍卫长对着被温热舌尖舔得湿润发亮乳尖吹气，沃蒂根发出啜泣般的呻吟，丝丝缕缕的凉意让他忍不住躲闪，却又索求更多。  
  
国王眼里闪着水光的时候麦西亚总算大发慈悲，他的吻向下蜻蜓点水似的略过沃蒂根的腰肢，然后是小腹，温热的呼气让他难耐地挺腰。麦西亚抓住国王挣动的腿，在他的大腿根留下一个吻，最后终于含住了那个渴求着爱抚的器官。沃蒂根急切地把阴茎顶进麦西亚的喉咙深处，潮湿的热度搅得他的大脑一团乱。他不肯出声，可他的喘息又急又重，让国王的宫殿里最阴冷的角落都挤满了黏腻的空气。  
  
麦西亚开始用手指操他。来不及吞下去的口水顺着国王的阴茎滴下来，流过会阴，侍卫长就借着这一点可怜的润滑操进他的穴口。沃蒂根的手指是冷的，他的脸色也是冷的，有人疑心他的血也是冷的。麦西亚不理会这些流言，他只知道就像蚌壳里的软肉，被操开了的沃蒂根又热又软，只顾着献媚般地纠缠他的手指。  
  
“告诉我，我在操谁？”麦西亚问。  
  
突然失去了一切快感的源头，对高潮边缘的沃蒂根极其残忍。他粗暴地抚慰着自己，迫不及待地用下身磨蹭另一个人的性器。可是对方的拒绝简直冷酷无情，好像非要听到一个正确答案不可。“不……”，沃蒂根不知道自己在拒绝什么，却茫然地摇着头喃喃自语。  
  
麦西亚俯下身亲吻国王的耳朵。他的脸上也湿漉漉的，泪水和汗水混在一起。沃蒂根羞耻地闭上了眼睛，眼泪却接连不断地从睫毛中间渗出来。麦西亚已经很久没见过沃蒂根这样委委屈屈却又十分安静的哭相了，他想起许多年前带着一个侍卫离开国家的小王子挺直脊背强作镇定的身影，还有在巫师塔里住下的那晚他拼命咬着嘴唇掉眼泪的模样。麦西亚心软得一塌糊涂。  
“是你，我的国王。我在操你，沃蒂根国王。”麦西亚让沃蒂根背对自己，慢慢地操进去，然后对他耳语。沃蒂根紧张得连脚尖都绷紧了，又马上被卷进情欲里去。麦西亚压在他身上顶弄，在他肩头和后颈吮吻出几个红印。他说，“明天你要好好穿衣服了，沃蒂根国王。”沃蒂根把头埋在臂弯里，他恨麦西亚又轻又浅动作，他不得章法地套弄自己的阴茎，他甚至还像个真正地婊子一样扭着他的腰。该死的，麦西亚，该死的。他不可能看不懂。  
  
“操你的，麦西亚。”国王的声音里差不多带上哭腔了，“我恨你。”他说不出求欢的话。  
  
“慎言，国王。是我在操你。”  
  
“操……重一点。我恨你，麦西亚。”他说，“我恨死你了。”  
  
沃蒂根被摆成了面对麦西亚的姿势，侍卫长突然激烈的插入让他尖叫出声。他觉得自己要被弄坏了，全身酸软又迟钝，只有一个地方在承受无穷无尽的近乎疼痛的快感。“我恨你，我恨你我恨你我恨你。”他大概是该求饶的，可是他只说得出这三个字。  
  
麦西亚亲吻国王的嘴角。“我爱你。”他小声说。  
沃蒂根经历了他最猛烈的高潮。  
  
精液甚至溅到了他的下巴上。  
  
麦西亚得到了一个软绵绵还晕晕乎乎的国王。他又操了几下，抽出来射在了国王被磨得有些红肿的穴口。  
  
  
  
“我明天要处死你。”过了好久，窝在侍卫长怀里昏昏欲睡的国王突然说。他眼睛都睁不开了，还拼命往别人怀里钻，说狠话也像撒娇。“记得提醒我处死你。”  
  
沃蒂根吻了吻国王的额头。“明天再说。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运两年前的旧文。我自己都不太好意思重读


End file.
